Sakio mizanori
Appearence sakio has piky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. he also carries around a large scroll on his back Personality sakio is a very calculating, Funny, Sometimes Goofy, and analytical individual, but when Thing are serious, He is able to carefully look past his feelings and see the real situation at hand. He is extremely perceptive, able to quickly recognize the patterns and mistakes that his opponents make, which gives him an edge, Thanks to the benefiting teachings of the foxes who he studied undered. In battle, while his preference is to concoct strategies based on deduction of his opponents' fighting abilities and style, his natural battle instincts are also highly tuned. However, his care for his friends and his love for the Foxes in The Fox world are the backbone of his fighting drive, as he would sacrifice just about anything to protect them. sakio has a very kind heart. sakio has the uncommon ability to shun all emotions and shine a blank slate, thinking three to four steps ahead to clutch the pinch and seize control of the situation. Coupled with his vast intelligence, his detached emotional state is perhaps his greatest asset. History Still Thinking Abilities sakio's abilities are Highly Based on his Versatility of Fox related techniques. wich he learned in The Realm of Foxes for 10 years when he was training there. his vast versatility of fox techniques are truely fearsome, and is the reason why he Has earned the title of The FOX SAGE. He carries around a large Purple scroll on his back That holds vast knowledge of Fox Techniques, But not just anyone can learn these techniques. sakio has a large quantity of chakra, wich is the reason why he was able to survive the excruciating Training and also master The virtually impossible Techniques the Foxes were teaching Him. During his years in the real of foxes, sakio was givin a special Seal Placed upon his Forhead That allows Him to undergo an impressive Transformation wich he gains The physical Traits of a Fox and boosts his strength, chakra level, and reaction time to an extraordinary level. This Transformation Grants sakio amzing abilities. he's The only ninja in history who's capable of adapting to the seal without dying due to his high quantity of chakra. every other ninja who experienced Fox sage training were all givin this special seal, but They couldnt adapt to it so they were turned into stone, but the seal do comes with it's drawbacks. sakio's summonings sakio also has a vast amount of summonings That are very loyal and friendly to him. almost everytime he has a battle he summons one of his good friends from the fox realm to aid him in battle. These foxes are Formidable opponents and they each have their own very unique abilites that are very benefiting for sakio. he can even summon his masters that trained him if he wants, but he only summons them in the most dangerous of situations. Jutsu Plot still thinking Relationships still thinking Quotes